Episode 4950 (28 October 2014)
Synopsis Charlie stares at Nick in horror. He hurries into the hallway and ushers Dot upstairs, claiming they’re not ready for her. In the kitchen, Nick notes Ronnie doesn’t seem surprised to see him. Nick tucks into the cake for Dot and stubs his cigarette out in it. Nick wants money, explaining the cash from the robbery ran out. Charlie insists he’s already spent his share. Nick points out Ronnie has money, and pulls the baby scan from his pocket – he’s going to be a granddad. Ronnie recoils to realise Nick’s been in her house. Nick demands £10,000 in 2 hours or he’ll tell Dot he’s still alive. Nick gone, Ronnie suspects Nick’s bluffing and suggests telling Dot the truth to stop Nick blackmailing Charlie. When Dot comes downstairs, Ronnie bins the ruined cake; she’s about to confess all to Dot when Charlie jumps in and announces they’re engaged. Dot’s delighted. Later, Ronnie knows now they must pay Nick but she doesn’t have easy access to that amount of money - the only person who does is Phil. With a heavy heart, Charlie calls on Phil. He apologises for earlier and begs for a loan of £10,000 but won’t say who he owes. Phil just laughs. Later, Ronnie suggests if they told Phil everything he could scare Nick off. Charlie doesn’t want Nick hurt - he feels guilty that he has a new life and family while Nick has nothing, and thinks he owes his dad. Dot gushes to Fatboy that she plans to make a celebration tea. Later, Charlie’s struggling to scrape together cash when Phil arrives with a holdall – he’s changed his mind. Charlie hurries to the allotments where he gives Nick the bag. Charlie wants to know why Nick’s returned. Nick claims he’s simply back for money. Charlie tells Nick to stay away for his own good. Nick thinks Charlie’s turned out alright, and leaves. At Phil’s house, Sharon commends Phil for doing the right thing. Meanwhile, Nick opens the bag to discover it’s full of paper, not cash. Back at No. 27, Ronnie hugs a drained Charlie – it’s done. Meanwhile, Dot opens the kitchen bin to discover the discarded cake. She stares at the cigarette stubbed out in it, troubled. Sonia flees from the Vic, mortified. Kush pursues but she shakes him off, clocked by Shabnam and Pam. At the Butchers’, Sonia’s met by a concerned Carol - Rebecca wants to move in and won’t say why. Sonia insists Rebecca’s being silly. Carol urges Rebecca to confide in her. Rebecca reveals Sonia said she and Martin would split up if Rebecca went to music school. Carol’s appalled but Sonia’s adamant keeping her family together is more important. Carol wonders why Sonia didn’t confide in her; Sonia ridicules the idea of asking Carol for relationship advice. Carol determines to set up another audition for Rebecca. Sonia apologises to Rebecca - if it’s what she really wants, she can go. Under pressure, Rebecca chooses to stay. Kush calls round to clear the air with Sonia. Sonia laughs off her attempt to kiss him, blaming the wine. Unable to let things lie, Carol accuses Sonia of manipulating Rebecca. Sonia thinks Carol’s a hypocrite - she never put her kids first over men! Sonia declares she’s fighting for what she’s got, unlike Carol, and storms out. Johnny suggests Tina should be at home taking care of Tosh instead of in the Vic. Stacey’s worried for melancholy Tosh and calls Tina. Learning that Tosh isn’t pregnant, Tina hurries home and comforts that maybe it’s not meant to be. Riled, Tosh demands to know where she’s been. Tina protests she came back when Tosh was asleep. Tosh smells alcohol, accuses Tina of seeing another woman and doesn’t think Tina wants a baby because she has her own family. Angry, Tosh jeers Tina’s afraid she’ll be a better mum than she is. Tina slaps Tosh. Tosh punches Tina in the face. Ben suggests Abi applies for a receptionist job at a vet’s. Abi teases Ben about Johnny when she catches him staring. Ben protests he’s not like that anymore. Johnny agrees to a darts match when Ben offers an olive branch - he can’t change his history with Shirley and the Carters, but he’s changed. Johnny relishes thrashing Ben at darts. Left out, Abi moans that Ben promised to help with her CV. Johnny agrees to a rematch soon. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes